sengokuarmorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Takeda Shingen
Takeda Shingen is a weilder of one of the Imperial sodom. He is also the one holding Oichi Nobunaga. Takeda is also known as the "Tiger of Kai". Personality Takeda is shown to be a man that doesn't like to be bored. He also seems to like to create puns. Appearance Takeda is shown to wear a giant pot on his back and wears samurai like pants with no shirt. He has tattoos on both forearms, another on his upper right arm, and one on his left shoulder. Takeda keeps his hair back tied with a ponytail with a demon image on it. He is also shown to have sideburns. History Sometime in the past he got a hold of Oichi Nobunage and uses her in order to draw in warriors to fight. In the past Takeda was known as the god of war. He was also acknowledged by as a valorous warrior in the warring states. However is it true that he passed away due to an illness twenty years ago. After Takeda died he was revived using the Ochi Mizu by Hideyoshi cause he can still be more useful. Synposis Takeda is first seen as a shadow image taking a bath. When he sees a cat sleeping he makes a pun about but calls is boring. Then he is informed that a thief snuck in be gets excited and went off to battle. When the intruders leave he calls them cowards, and wonder if any man will come and make his blood boil. Later Takeda was surprised to receive a letter from Uesugi Kenshin, after he was him 10 puns. Takeda comments that his opponent shows no mercy at all. Then a servent of his told him that some people were spotted around the lake. Later he interupts a shogi match between Muku and Akechi Mitsuhide. When they ask him who he is, he response by saying that he is just a idler passing by. He also switches places with Mitsuhide in the game. He then comments on the old era and how he liked it. He then says that he doesn't like to spend his days in boredom and wants to spend the rest of his life in a way that doesn't tarnish the name of the war god and wins the shogi match at it. He then asked them who they were and says depending on your answer he may have to kill them. When Mitsuhide punched him, he get back up and and just heals himself. Takeda then goes to punch Mitsuhide. He sent him fly but got his hand charred in the process. He quickly regenerates it but comments that it doesn't heal quickly enough. He comments that he won't hand Ichi over as she has an agreement with Hideyoshi. Then after taking a hit from Mitsuhide, Takeda counters with "Hyakka Fuuran" then throws him away. Takeda then says that punches don't work on him and that he is trembling with trills cause of the battle. As Muku guess right on how he regenerates, Takeda says correct and the the Ochi Mizu gave the deceased semi-eternal life. As Mitsuhide goes to destroy the pot, Takeda counters with "Garinshoutan" and "Kaitouri Ma" and send Mitsuhide flying away. As Takeda walks to him, he calls him weak but he enjoyed the fight. Then he sees the foot prints facing the fortess. Afterward they continue fighting. Later Takeda show up in the fortess with his sodom. Ability Giant Pot: The giant pot that Takeda wears on his back, contains Ochi Mizu that heals all wounds. The water also is sent directly in his body to keep him alive. Taibujinshiki (Battle Style Against Warriors) 'is a fight style that takeda uses with his great strength when he isn't using his sodom. *'The Wind Battle Style Hyakka Fuuran (Hundred flowers in the wind of chaos) -''' Takeda strike his opponent with the tip of his palm a few times. *'The Forest Battle Style Garinshoutan (Hidden Forest of Suffering) -' Takeda positions his two fists on the opposites ends of his opponent then strike at the same time. *'Kaitouri Ma (Wood Elemet Swift Attack) -' After GArinshoutan, Takeda delivers a strong kick that sends his opponent flying. *'The Fire Battle Style Kikabanjou (Bottomless Fuming Blaze) -' This attack results was not seen. '''Sodom Kendatsuba is one of the Imperial Sodom. Its power allows the weilder to convert the life energy into a bubble, then drive it in anyone, but it drain the weilder vitality. Attacks: *'Koukahou (Tiger Cannon) -' Takeda creates a bubble then send it to the opponent causing their body to explode.